It's the heart that matters most
by Kida Luna
Summary: Do you see the wonder in her eyes? That's what Ellis beholds everyday she spends at her side, and because of that, she knows what matters most is the heart of the gentle huntress who takes care of her day and night. ElliNad.


_**Summary: **__Do you see the wonder in her eyes? That's what Ellis beholds everyday she spends at her side, and because of that, she knows what matters most is the heart of the gentle huntress who takes care of her day and night. ElliNad._

_**It's the heart that matters most**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

_**Song picked up from Charlotte Church**_

"'_Cause I love Nadie... when she has shining eyes."_

She smiled, she smiled clumsily while one hand grasped the jeep's steering wheel and the other propped up her chin, her blue eyes staring at the nothingness.

Absent.

Blissful...

"Nadie?"

_Time to spread some hope,_

_Make the spirits rise._

_Do you see the wonder in their eyes?_

"Uh?" She blinked, staring at her partner. "Ellis?"

"Nadie? Is something interesting there?" She asked naively.

The blonde leaned in over the blue-eyed girl's seat, looking at the same direction Nadie was lost just moments before. The brunette closed the eyes and smiled.

"Ellis?" She called her. "I wasn't looking there."

The girl in question turned to her, clear bewilderement in those lavender pale eyes. She tilted the head, in a gesture Nadie thought was lovely.

"So where?"

She stared back where minutes before was her gaze, just before the interruption, and her chin was propped up on her hand again. The scarce moonbeams that passed through the clouds touched slightly the large and brown strands.

"Nadie," she tugged onto the sleeve of her topcoat, "are you okay?"

The brunette could feel the concern in her voice, that concern which was always there for her. How had they reached so far? Curios thing that in the end the person she should have captured and delivered was the same person holding her now on her feet.

And she did not regret about that. She could never do it...

'_Cause it's the heart that matters most,_

_Hold each other close._

_Time to speak of love..._

"What do you think would have happened if I had never accepted the job?" She whispered, feeling the cool wind brushing her skin.

Ellis watched her confused, trying to solve out the puzzling blue eyes of the bounty hunter. _What would have happened then?_

The face was lowered down, she had really never asked herself that. She was happy with Nadie, no doubt about it; at any moment since they met has she ever thought about the possibility of losing her.

Ellis was a powerful witch. She'd protect her until the end.

The same way Nadie protected her along all her journey.

"I'd be lost..." The girl mumbled, snuggling against the brunette's arm, "... and I wouldn't know what to do. Everything'd be like after the profesor died," she pressed more her clothes,"lonely and sad."

Nadie turned to see her, staring at the blonde with a little surprise. The innocent little witch only rested the head upon her shoulder, half-closing the eyes.

The brunette patted her head lovingly, in a comfort motion.

"My, my," she whispered, "it looks like I wouldn't be the exclusive lonely one, eh?"

A tender smile crossed her lips, admiring how the lavender eyes looked up at her. Nadie will always worship the innocence Ellis kept inside, because it was the half that she herself had probably lost a long time ago.

After a lot of huntings, a lot of bullets and so many earned rewards. Ellis was the only pure and true thing she still could cherished.

_It's still the same old moon,_

_Why does it shine so bright?_

_There's a little magic in the air tonight..._

"But it's fine," she answered in the same sweet tone, "because I will always be with Nadie, no matter where she goes."

"No matter where?"

"Mph," a nod, "but it is better if you go to Amigo Taco."

"Ellis!" She exclaimed. "What a manner to ruin the moment..." She sighed loudly.

"What moment?" The little witch pried.

Nadie giggled and brushed her hair back with a hand. She truly loved her, she loved her so much that it turned into a scary feeling to herself at first.

Then she remembered how determined and self-confident was when she yelled at Blue Eyes that there wasn't any reason for her to return Ellis to them. Because she would never let her behind. Ever.

And it was at that moment that Nadie stopped to think as the bounty hunter she was to become the protector keeper of the girl with the beatiful pale eyes.

Her first reaction always had been to seized up her gun, it was something she called self-defense. The reason was that all her entire life she felt often threatened –and alone, of course- by the world; even though she always carried a nice smile on her face day by day, the fear was still there.

_Until the day Ellis came into her life._

_Time to speak of love,_

_Hold each other close._

'_Cause it's the heart that matters most..._

So Nadie could finally forget that terrible fear, and her first reaction, since then, it wasn't anymore to take a grasp on her gun. _But to take a hold on to Ellis' hand..._

No more fright about perceiving herself hurt, only the sincere wish to take care of her. World could go on after her if it wanted to, but after Ellis, oh, watch out if the world even dare to touch Ellis.

'Cause Nadie then turned into a dreadful gunslinger when that happened. Every single bullet always accurate and never wasted because they had her love and worry enclosed inside of them.

That is the way how Nadie had never lost any fight against her enemies.

Thus her bullets _were made of love._

"Nadie," she pull the topcoat again, "you're very strange today."

"Ne, Ellis," the huntress spoke suddenly locking up their gazes, "what do you think about my eyes?"

"Nadie's eyes?"

"Yes, yes. Right now... what do you think about them?"

The partner of her journeys cocked the head, musing about the weird question the brunette had said.

_Always the heart that matters most._

_Oh, take a look, you can see that it's true,_

_It's like a river flowing inside of you..._

What did she think? Those were nice eyes, for sure. Ellis loved to see herself reflected in them. They showed concern, sadness, hapiness, amusement, tenderness and many other things dedicated especially to her.

Of a beautiful bluish color. Ellis always believed her eyes were a piece of the wide sky above them, and it doesn't matter if this was clouded or foggy; it was more than enough to just stare back into the gorgeous pupils of her friend the huntress.

Hence, everything turned to be clear and bright again. Fears and storms faded away so she could feel herself comfy and safe again.

Therefore, she revealed a big smile while closing her eyes, tilting the head.

"I love them," she chirped gleefully, "I love them because they make me happy."

"E-Ellis?" The blue gaze was averted, sheepishly. "How can you say those things?" She finished in an ashamed swish.

"'Cause it's the truth." Her eyelids got opened, displaying a charming shine at the inner of the violet jewels they had enclosed.

"And..." The brunette faltered for a few moments, "... what do you think about me?"

_Everyone needs love, you need it too,_

_So here's what you have got to do._

_Spread a little hope, make the spirits rise..._

Nadie put the gaze downcast, embarrased; she was fidgeting with her own hands and trying that her smile won't hesitate too.

"Mmm..."

Ellis brought up a finger to her mouth and began to think again. She smiled, this was very funny and nice. What did she think about Nadie?

She was the most important person in her life, the brunette had put herself on danger just to help her to reach the south and figure out her secret. Neither she cares about the mysterious and dangerous powers Ellis had, nor worries that at any moment she could lose control and harm her unwillingly.

Despite of everything Nadie was so close to lose her own life for hers once.

Wasn't she lucky? Behind all that stern face and the mask of a whizz gunslinger, Nadie was just a lovely girl who had accepted her lost and confused heart.

To stay with her until the end, if that was Ellis' desire.

And to always dedicate a warm smile that cheered her up to love Nadie even more. She was a person who loved freedom.

It was written in her eyes. And she, sharing that same freedom with her, at her side, it was the best gift Ellis could have ever wished.

_Do you see the wonder in their eyes?_

_Time to speak of love, hold each other close._

'_Cause it's the heart that matters most..._

"Do you really want to know?"

"I've already told you I want to."

The witch shrugged and smiled. She placed both hands on Nadie's cheeks and leaned in to her face ignoring the stammerings of the other girl. The brunette tried to make herself backwards, but she only discovered her effort was hindered by the jeep door.

And finally, there was the sweet tickling from some lips upon hers. The entire cool nocturnal breeze that Nadie had felt before vanished off in that second.

"I..." She mumbled, moving away from the blue-eyed bounty hunter.

She closed the eyes and smiled, smiled just for her. And for twice, Nadie heard from Ellis those warm and sincere words that made her heart bounce happily.

A heart which accepted the feelings of another heart...

_In time we come to learn..._

_It's the heart that matters most._

...because since their first meeting, _they had merged into one._

"_I love Nadie... when she has shining eyes."_

_**The end.**_

This is my first fic from The Witch Hunter, and I also apologize if there are some mistakes in the story, English is not my language.

So I'd be very grateful if you could point me out the errors to correct them u_u

It was a pleasure to me to have the opportunity of writing and sharing this even if it was something simple.

Thank you so much to whoever takes the bother to read my story; critiques and comments are welcome. Greetings, and have a nice and wonderful day :)

Kida Luna.


End file.
